Old-School Speedruns 1
The original Old-Schools Speedruns competition was hosted by DigitalMasterpieces in the Fall of 2013. The debut tournament started out well, with a great number of participants, but was eventually shut down due to dissatisfaction in the rules and the laziness of some players. OSS1 is a reboot of the original OSS, with an aim of fully completing the tournament this time. For the second time, DM will be hosting. Old-School Speedruns 1 is expected to start in August of 2014. Brief History The first idea to create his own tournament came to DM's mind when he wasn't completely satisfied with how 'World Cup Speedruns 1' was held (which eventually turned out to be a great success). Though paying much respect to the hosts, lylebandicoot93 and heydavid17 (Digi's big bro), Arvid still decided to make up his own event having mostly the same rules but with a bit of modifications and additions, thus launching Old-School Speedruns. The tournament's rules firstly attracted a large number of people, esp. due to a proclaimed physical prize to whoever wins the competition. On September 22nd, 2013, the announcement / sign-up video was uploaded and immediately attracted a large number of players. On September 24th, the first F match between Spikestuff95 and TheStickKid was uploaded and was well received. Over the course of 2 months participants have been submitting matches and by November 2nd every group stage match was up. As Round 2 approached, some participants began to show dissatisfaction in the rules and especially how Round 2 was carried out. This lead to the tournament's downfall, as well as the fact that many people were lacking time to do their matches. On November 24th an official announcement was made that OSS would be cancelled, for the mentioned reasons. Many months later, in multiple Skype Calls, DIgitalMasterpieces has talked about the idea of a complete reboot of OSS, with a major change in the rules and the theme of the tournament. That was the beginning of Old-School Speedruns 1. Hosting DigitalMasterpieces will be hosting OSS1, and will be either joined by or replaced by other hosts in the future tournaments. The original hosting rule from OSS is now removed, and DM is fully allowed to be a participant alongside others. Rules Games & Regions The theme of the tournament is Crash Bandicoot, meaning every single game only from the Crash Bandicoot series is allowed. However a few special rules apply to that: 1) Both participants MUST have the game with the same regional code / NTSC-U / NTSC-J. The Crash Bandicoot games, especially the PS1 titles, are known for a difference in the speed of the game due to a variation in the framerate, thus, to be fair, both players must have the same version and run on the same platform (PS1, PS2, PS3, Emulator, etc.) 2) In Round 1, every participant MUST do 3 different Crash games, without repeating any titles. That is done to avoid boring matches and make sure some people aren't forced into a game they are not good at. In Rounds 2 and 3, any game can be repeated as long as both players agree on it. Victory In the group stage (Round 1), a competitor who wins the match will be awarded 5 points, '''ONLY if the actual video footage is provided. If the winner fails to provide the video footage, the match is void, and must be redone, in the same game but with a different objective that is given by the host. In the knockout stages (Rounds 2 & 3), a victory will not give any number of points, but will instead promote the person to the next round. Once again, if the winner fails to provide the footage, the run is void and must be redone with a new objective determined by the host. Defeat In the group stage, a person who loses the match still gets rewarded with points, but in this case only '''2. '''If the video footage isn't provided by the defeated person, he/she will not be penalized. In Round 2, if a competitor loses, he drops out of the tournament. In the semi-finals (R3), the 3 defeated players will do a special 'Second-Chance Match,' the winner of which will be allowed to be the fourth finalist. Draw The tournament will have absolutely no draws. Even if the person finishes 1 second after the winner does, they still lose. Triple-Threat Matches In the group stage, ONLY 2 of 4''' competitors will advance to Round 2. If a tie in points happens between 3 out of 4 competitors in the group, then a triple-threat match is required to determine who will be the 2 people to be granted the right to move on. In a triple-threat match, all 3 people must decide on a Crash game they can all play and the objective they can all do. If the 3 players are in the first three spots ''on the table, then the '2''' who finish first in the triple-threat will move on to the quarter-finals. If the 3 players are in the last three spots ''in the table, only '1''' who finishes first will move on a runner-up of the group. Second-Chance Match In Round 3, or the semi-finals, the 3 people that lose will be allowed to do a special match called the 'Second-Chance Match,' the winner of which will be granted the fourth spot in the Grand Finals. In the 'Second-Chance Match' the host ''will decide on a game and an objective. Grand Final The game for the Grand Final will be voted on by the public. The game can be any game from the series, as long as it collects the majority of the votes. In the Grand Finals, the places will be determined by the order of how fast people beat the game. The Grand Finals match will only be done ONCE, no rematches of any sort will be allowed, ''unless all of the finalists do not submit the footage for some reason or the call drops unintentionally. ''It is important to make sure everything is recorded properly. There are 4 spots in the GF, and if a finalist who finishes in the 1st, 2nd, or 3rd spot fails to provide the footage, he/she will be automatically brought down to the last position. Grand Final Game Silly, it hasn't been voted on yet! Rematches Rematches are technically possible at any stage of the tournament, but '''only' with the permission of the host and the presence of a legitimate reason for it. Participants More people are expected. Group Stages (Round 1) General Rules The group stage features 24 players split into 6 groups of 4 people. The first 2 people in the group (determined by number of points) will advance to Round 2. Match Length The general length of Round 1 matches should be around 10-15 minutes. Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Quarter-Finals (Round 2) General Rules In Round 2 there will be no draw like before, but instead according to a predefined table the 12 remaining players will face each other to determine which 6 of them will advance to the semi-finals. Any game could be played, even if it is repeated, as long as both players agree on it and figure out a suitable objective. Match Length The matches in Round 2 must have a length of at least around 25 minutes, thus the goal of the speedrun should be more challenging than in Round 1. Matches Semi-Finals (Round 3) General Rules The "survivors" of the quarter-finals will match one another according to a predefined table to determine who will get the spots in the Grand Finals. Any game could be played, even if it is repeated, as long as both players agree on it and figure out a suitable objective. Match Length The matches in Round 3 must have a length of at least around 35 minutes, thus the goal of the speedrun should be more challenging than in Round 2. Matches Second-Chance Round Grand Final The participants will be playing a game voted on by the public, with the objective to beat the whole game.